This invention relates generally to human arm supports, and more particularly to comfortably supporting that forearm in an immobile position, spaced from the torso.
There is need for such arm supporting device, and particularly after surgery, and when a patient is bedridden. In particular, there is need for a simple, effective, arm support that is easily applied with minimum disturbance to the arm itself, and with coded straps and/or pillow connection facilitating ease and rapidity of correct application to the user's arm.